Scott Summers
EARLY LIFE Christopher Summers was in the army when he met and fell in love with his soon-to-be-wife, Katharine. It was not long before they were married, and Katharine was pregnant with their first son, Scott. The three lived a happy life in Anchorage, Alaska, where everything was perfect and happy for some time. During this time, Katharine gave birth to another son, Alex. However, happy things did not last long. When Scott was seven, the Summers family was in an airplane that caught fire and was headed for disaster. Thing quickly, their parents strapped Alex and Scott (as Katharine was two-months pregnant with Gabriel, the youngest Summers brother at the time) into a parachute and sent them out of the plane. The two boys lived, though Scott suffered brain damage from the fall, that would later add to his inability to control his mutant powers. The boys were separated- Scott, after he awoke from his coma, was sent to an orphanage, believing his family to be dead. But the orphanage was not a happy place: the cruel punishments of the headmaster forever influencing Scott's desire to follow the rules and make others do the same. At sixteen, unable to take it anymore, he ran away, passing by a construction site. This seemingly trite act triggered Scott's first optical blast. Not knowing what to do, Scott continued on, this time blind as he learned that opening his eyes created a heckuva lot of destruction. He tied a bandanna around his eyes for support, in order to combat this. It was not too long before he was picked up by a man known as Professor Charles Xavier. Scott was a mutant, he explained, much like himself, and he had a school where he could teach Scott to control his powers, and where he could be with others like him. He did not need to be told twice. Upon arrival at the school, Xavier gave him his ruby sunglasses (kinda like slippers, but not), and Scott met his fellow X-Men, as they were soon called. He began training, for what, he was not sure, but he eventually learned that they were essentially superheroes, like Superman, only... not. They did acts of good and kindness, and soon more students began to join the ranks. It should be mentioned that immediately upon his arrival at Xavier's, he fell in love with a girl his age named Jean Grey. After much debate about if one liked the other, he and Jean began to date, and, after they both went to college, though she stayed on to become a doctor and he returned to the institute right away to teach, he proposed to her. They moved in together, and continued teaching together, once Doctor Jean Grey returned to the school. All was fine and peachy until one day, a man named Logan showed up at the institute- only after Scott saved his life, of course. There was a rivalry between the two from day one- especially as Logan had immediately tried to kill his fiancee. The rivalry between the two did not fade, even after Scott risked life and limb to help Wolverine rescue their newest student, a girl named Rogue, from Magneto's clutches on top of the Statue of Liberty.